Het eerste jaar van James
by 1996fanfiction
Summary: Dit is een verhaal over de kinderen van de bekendste tovenaars, de redders van zweinstein. Hier, in dit verhaal is het James zen eerste jaar op zweinstein. dat zijn vader Harry potter is da heeft zo zen gevolgen...
1. Chapter 1

_Hallo allemaal_

_Dit is mijn eerste verhaal dat ik ooit geschreven heb. Hopelijk inden jullie het leuk en breken jullie het niet of. Geef alstublieft wel eerlijke reacties en tips. Veel leesplezier!_

**Hoofdstuk 1 : Perron 9 ¾**

Mama, mama het is tijd roept James Potter luidt door de gangen. Papa, we gaan de trein missen schreeuwt hij nu tegen zijn vader. Het is al goed zegt Ginny, we zijn al weg. Heb je alles bij James, heb je niets vergeten vraagt Harry. Nee hoor, ik heb alles bij zij James zelfzeker. Mag ik mee naar Zweinstein vraagt Albus Severus. Nee snauwt James, Albus jij bent nog te klein, ik ben oud genoeg en ik word de beste leerling die Zweinstein ooit gekend heeft. Papa het is niet eerlijk treurt Albus. Maar Lilly is toch ook nog te jong probeert Harry zijn zoon te troosten. Maar Lilly is een meisje. En dan zegt Lilly. Ik ben veel leuker als jullie 2 samen. Kom, kom nu geen ruzie maken zegt Ginny streng. Nu is het echt wel tijd, heb je al jouw spullen? We vertrekken nu zegt Ginny.

Eens op het station aangekomen is James verschrikkelijk opgewekt. Mag ik nu door de muur lopen ? Maar James zegt Harry, dit is niet perron 9 ¾ . Is het dan hier, of hier vraagt James. Nee,James het is daar zegt Ginny opgelucht. We gaan er allemaal samen doorheen. Drie, twee, één nu. En daar gingen ze dan met zen 5 doorheen de muur. Maar kijk wie we daar hebben, jullie tante en oom. Ik hoop dat ik samen met Roos in Griffoendor zit zegt James. Maar natuurlijk, zegt Harry. Vlug stap maar op voor je de trein mist. Daag ! Veel plezier en doe de groeten aan Marcel wil je zegt Ginny. Daar stonden Harry en Ginny, Hermelien en Ron. Hun oudste kinderen uit te zwaaien.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoofdstuk 2 : Op de trein**

James, zegt Roos. Wat is er Roos ? Vraagt James. Wel, ik ben een beetje bang, ik wil niet bij zwadderich zitten. Iets tegen zwadderich misschien vraagt een knul, van een gemiddelde grote, halflang zwart haar en een grijs – groene ogen. Ja, het zijn er allemaal zo gemene mensen, zegt James, wie ben jij trouwens ? Ik ben Frederich Kopler Strouss. Ik ben er vast en zeker van overtuigd dat ik bij zwadderich wordt gesorteerd. Het as een genoegen om jullie te ontmoeten grinnikte Frederich. Wat een gemeen joch, snauwde Roos. Ik hoop dat er wel nog aardige mensen op Zweinstein zijn. Even later komt er een meisje met lang blond haar en hemelsblauwe ogen, ze klopt op de deur. Is hier nog een plaatsje voor mij vraagt ze vriendelijk. Tuurlijk, zegt Roos. Ik ben Roos Wemel en dit is mijn neefje James Potter aangenaam. Potter? De Potter, zoon van Harry Potter, en dochter van Wemel, Ron Wemel en Hermelien Griffel ? Inderdaad, knikt James fier. Wauw, ik ben Ella Lantserfans trouwens. Ik ken hier niemand. Ik ben van een dreuzelgezin. Ik ben bang voor de mensen uit zwadderich, dat ik gepest ga worden omdat ik niet van zuiver bloed ben. Maar dat is toch niet erg ? zegt Roos. Mijn mama is toch ook niet va zuiver bloed ? En kijk nu ze is een van de allerbeste tovenaars van de wereld. Maar maak je maar niet druk hoor, wij helpen je wel. Zelfs al zit je bij een andere groep als ons voor mij ben je een vriend lachte Roos. Dankje, zij Ella vriendelijk.

Aan alle leerlingen : De trein komt zo dadelijk aan. Aan alle nieuwe en eerstejaars leerlingen : alle eerstejaars verzamelen zo dadelijk bij professor Lubbermans en Hagrid. De nieuwe leerlingen uit de hogere jaren gaan naar professor ….. . Roos, Ella en James waren al niet meer aan het opletten. De trein staat stil. Wat spannend zeggen Ella, James en Roos in koor. De eerste dag, ik hoop dat het een fijn jaar wordt zegt James en ze stappen samen van de trein. Op naar het kasteel. 


	3. Chapter 3

**H3 : de sorteering **

Alle leerlingen zijn in het kasteel aangekomen. Alle oudere leerlingen hebben reeds hun plaat ingenomen aan hun tafel. Professor Lubbermans roept alle eerstejaars bij elkaar. Goed zegt hij, misschien kennen jullie de procedure al maar ik ga he jullie toch nog eens uitleggen, verzelt hij met een diepe zucht. Spannend he Roos, zegt James. Roos knikt. Zo dadelijk gaat iedereen samen binnen, jullie lopen tot vooraan in de eetzaal waar de sorteerhoed staat. Dan worden jullie een voor een afgeroepen en dan mag je gaan plaats nemen onder de sorteerhoed. De sorteerhoed zegt tot welke afdeling je behoort en dan ga je naar jouw tafel. Is alles duidelijk vraagt Marcel. Alle eerstejaars knikken. Oke, goed dan gaan we naar binnen zeker. Ella, James en Roos staan te popelen om binnen te gaan. Aan de kant vuile ganzen, Frederich stamt enkele mensen aan de kant. Ik ga als eerste naar binnen zegt hij. Maar, zegt Roos. Ssst, zegt James. Ik wil geen problemen.

De deuren gaan open, gevolgd met een luid applaus van de oudere leerlingen. Alle eerstejaars treden fier naar voren. Het lijken er wel duizenden. Alle eerstejaars zijn er. Deze keer mag Hagrid de namen afroepen. James Sirius Potter. James kan het haast niet houden van de zenuwen. Hij loopt snel naar de hoed. De sorteerhoed begint te spreken. Wel, wie we hier hebben, een Potter, jouw ouders hebben deze school gered, zij hadden moet, het waren echte Griffoendors, wel ik ben er van overtuigd dat je ook hier te vinden bent, ik sorteer je bij Griffoendor ! Een luid applaus weerklinkt aan de tafel van Griffoendor. Gefeliciteerd James, zegt Hagrid. Bedankt, zegt James.

Roos Wemel, Roos gaat met een bang hartje naar voren onder de hoed gaan zitten. De sorteerhoed begint weer te praten, wel, alweer een Wemel, als ik me niet vergis hebben ook jouw ouders de school gered, jouw moeder is Hermelien Griffel, waarschijnlijk de slimste leerling die Zweinstein ooit gehad heeft en jouw vader is Ron Wemel, allebei ook heel erg veel moet net zoals jouw oom en tante, ik sorteer je daarbij ook tot Griffoendor ! alweer een luidt applaus aan de tafel van Griffoendor. Frederich Kopler Strouss, hij stapt naar voren alsof hij een beer heeft verslagen, hij gaat elegant onder de hoed gaan zitten e n zegt tegen de hoed : doe geen moeite, ik hoor bij Zwadderich . Zo zo, dan is dat geregeld welkom bij Zwadderich. Een zacht applaus klinkt er aan de tafel van Zwadderich. Ella Lantserfans , Ella stapt naar voren, ze houdt haar vingers gekruist en troost haar eigen met de gedachte niet bij Zwadderich te horen. De sorteerhoed roept luid : Deze hoort zeker bij Griffoendor ! Ella is opgelucht, ze hoort zelfs het grote applaus niet. Het jaar kan niet meer stuk. Ze zit bij haar vrienden in een afdeling en zit dan nog bij de beste afdeling ooit. Ze loopt naar de Griffoendortafel. Wat ben ik toch zo blij joelt ze tegen James en Roos. Wij ook hoor, wij ook zegt James.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hoofdstuk 4: de leerlingenkamer **

"Alle eerstejaars verzamelen nu bij de klassenoudsten, die geven jullie een korte rondleiding door het kasteel en brengen jullie naar jullie leerlingenkamer" roept professor Anderling. Alle leerlingen van het eerste jaar kijken rond, ze zoeken allemaal hun klassenoudste. " Griffoendor, alle eerstejaars van Griffoendor naar hier komen" roept een oudere leerling. " Kom James en Ella, ik heb de klassenoudste gevonden" zegt Roos. " We komen" lacht Ella.

" Zo, zijn we er allemaal ?" vraagt de klassenoudste. " Ik ben Bert Liefgehad, ik ben jullie klassenoudste dit jaar" zegt hij. " Ik ga jullie eerst een korte rondleiding geven door het kasteel en daarna toon ik jullie leerlingenkamer, zeg ik jullie wachtwoord en als er dan nog vragen zijn beantwoord ik die graag" zegt Bert. " Goed, we starten de rondleiding in de eetzaal, in de eetzaal wordt er gestudeerd en gegeten. Het ontbijt is om 8 u stipt, het middagmaal om 12 uur 30, en we dineren om 18 uur 30." zegt Bert klaar en duidelijk. "Goed nu gaan we naar de trappenhal" zegt Ber redelijk gehaast. " Vlug doorlopen, de andere afdeling is hier al" zegt Bert opgejaagd. De andere afdeling is Zwadderich. Hun klassenoudste is Joshua Kopler Strouss, heel toevallig ( sarcastisch ) is dit de broer van Frederich. Joshua en Bert zijn ook niet bepaald vrienden. " Aan de kant sukkels " roept Joshua en hij geeft Bert een duw. " Leerlingen va Griffoendor, volgen" roept Bert.

De leerlingen zijn in de trappenhal aangekomen. Iedere leerling is verbaasd. " Het is ongelofelijk " zegt Ella. "Wat zijn er veel schilderijen " zegt Roos. "Kijk de trappen nu, ze verplaatsen " zegt James." Goed opgemerkt " zegt Bert. " Als jullie een trap nemen, wees dan snel genoeg want ze bewegen inderdaad " zegt Bert. " We zijn nu naar jullie leerlingenkamer onderweg, dus goed aansluiten" zegt Bert. Nog steeds gefascineerd door de schilderijen volgen alle leerlingen Bert.

" Zo, dit is jullie leerlingenkamer, om binnen te komen moeten jullie een wachtwoord zeggen aan de dikke dame " zegt Bert. " Dit jaar is het wachtwoord: Babysmekkies in alle smaken " zegt Bert duidelijk. De deur van de kamer gaat open. " Stap maar binnen" zegt Bert. Alle leerlingen stappen per twee binnen. " Is dit onze woonkamer? " vraagt Ella. " Ja, hier hebben jullie ook een televisie en een dvd- speler. In de bibliotheek kunnen jullie buiten boeken eveneens een DVD lenen. Links is de slaapkamer van de meisjes en rechts is die van de jongens" zegt Bert. " Zijn er nog vragen " vraagt Bert. " Euh, wanneer krijgen we een lessenrooster, en waar kunnen we die ophalen " vraagt een zwartharige jongen. " De lessenroosters kan je om 16 uur ophalen in de eetzaal. Hier ontmoet je eveneens ook al je professoren." zegt Bert. " Is alles duidelijk" vraagt Bert. De leerlingen knikken. " Oké, kijk maar wat rond en straks zeker jullie lessenrooster ophalen " zegt Bert.

Alle leerlingen kijken verbaasd rond in de leerlingenkamer. Ze kunnen hun ogen haast niet geloven. " Het is schitterend " zegt James.


	5. Chapter 5

Nog steeds verbaast kijk James in het rond. " Kom Roos" roept Ella. " We gaan onze koffers uitpakken" zegt Ella en ze haasten zich naar hun kamer. " Fijn" roept James, "Nu ben ik hier zo alleen" zegt hij teleurgesteld. "Leer dan nieuwe mensen kennen" roept Roos nog van uit haar kamer. Nieuwe mensen denkt James. Plots komt er een jongen naast hem staan, hij droeg een spiksplinternieuwe mantel, en zag er erg niet met tovenarij bekend uit. " Ik ben Joran" zegt hij verlegen. " Mijn ouders zijn allebei dreuzels, en, wel ja, ik weet dat, je vader, hij nam toch ook, eh, euhm" stottert hij alsof hij bang was om over dat onderwerp te beginnen. "Ja mijn vader heeft mijn tante Hermelien ook in zijn vriendenkring op, en kijk nu, we zijn familie". "Wel, ja eigenlijk zit het zo, ik durf niet zo goed met de andere te praten, ik ben bang dat ze me gaan pesten met het feit dat ik, een, een modderbloedje ben" zegt Joran treurig. "Maak je maar geen zorgen voor mij ben je nu al een vriend" lacht James. " Kom laten we onze koffers gaan uitpakken" zegt hij en James en Joran rennen naar de slaapzaal. Enkele ogenblikken later staan Joran, James, Ella en Roos terug in het midden vaan de leerlingenkamer. "Wie is die jongen" vraagt Roos aan James. " Wel dit is Joran, ik heb hem net leren kennen" zegt James. "Aangenaam" lacht Roos. " Kom laten we onze lessenroosters gaan halen" zegt Ella. " Goed idee" zegt Joran.

Daar liepen ze dan, de nieuwe lading eerstejaars door de gangen, op weg naar de eetzaal.

Eenmaal in de eetzaal toegekomen gaan ze alle vier naar de tafel waar opstaat : 1ste jaar afdeling Griffoendor. "Wat zullen onze ouders trots zijn als ze horen dat we bij Griffoendor zitten" zegt James. " Inderdaad" zegt Roos vol trots terug. " Zo veel lessen dat we moeten volgen" zeurt James. " Wat is dit hier allemaal" vraagt Joren zich af, die van zijn leven nog niets gehoord heeft over fabeldieren of magische planten. " O, leuk we krijgen les van Marcel Lubbermans" juicht Roos. " Vergeet niet hier is het professors Lubbermans he Roos" zegt James. " Juist, ja" knikt ze.

" We starten met vliegles, cool" zegt Ella, die ook eigenlijk nog nooit een bezem anders heeft gezien als een poetsobject. "Wel wie geeft er dat" vraagt Roos. " Ene professor Plank" zegt Ella. " Plank? Die heeft nog in het zwerkbalteam gezeten, wow" zegt James verbaast. "Het wordt een fantastisch jaar met ons vieren" zegt Roos en samen gaan ze weer vrolijk naar hun kamer. Tegen de vroege avond spreekt professors Anderling, het nieuwe schoolhoofd sinds Sneep, de leerlingen via een magische intercom toe : Welkom terug op Zweinstein , of een hartelijk welkom aan de nieuwe leerlingen, zoals jullie misschien weten of toch nog niet moeten alle eerstejaars de leerlingenkamers betreden om 20 uur en de slaapzalen betreden om 22 uur. Wie dit niet doet zal worden gestraft. De leerlingen van…." maar ze luisteren al lang niet meer. Ze zijn zo moe dat ze onmiddellijk naar hun slaapzaal trokken en in slaap vallen als een blok, James probeerde nog goedenacht te zeggen maar hij viel al in slaap. Morgen start hun eerste echte dag in de magische wereld van Zweinstein.


End file.
